divergent love stories
by sophotaylor
Summary: If the war had never happened. Tris becomes an initiate trainer, working alongside Tobias. But when Tris's first year initiates arrive, love triangles soon follow. What happens when, against all odds, Tris and Tobaias stay together? Rated T, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy! I hope I can update at least once a day, but I can't make any promises:/**

**p.s. I know it's kind of short, but I plan on writing hopefully 50 chpters.:0**

Tris' p.o.v

I wake to a shattering sound followed by profanities and muttering, a slight smile spreading across my face._ Tobias. _Every Monday he breaks a glass tripping over the coffee table. The first Monday after I moved in with him, he scared me half to death. I grin at the memory as I rip the blue quilt off to go help him clean up the shards.

x.x.x

I'm still blinking away sleep when Tobias sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around me, kissing the hollow of my neck. "Are you nervous?" he asks me, His arms still wound tightly around my waist. "No," I reply "but I will be when you make both of us late." He chuckles in my ear as he reluctantly pulls himself away from me so I can get ready.

x.x.x

I lied. I was so nervous I could barely eat anything at breakfast because the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't let me. "You're pale" Christina tells me as I poke at the toast on my plate. I get up and walk away muttering excuses about being sick. When I reach Tobias's apartment, I collapse to the floor letting my knees shake. After a few minutes I check my watch. _30 minutes until the initiates get here._ I take a deep breath and peel myself up off the floor. I decide to go wash my face and change my sweaty clothes. I decide on black jeans and a shirt that is tight but not too tight. I didn't hear Tobias walk in, so when I turn around, my knees give out. I end up laughing as I once again pull myself up off the floor. Tobias just takes my hand and leads me to the pit. We arrive just in time to see a flash of yellow falling into the net.

**a/n: hope you liked it! Be sure to RnR **

**-S.S.M.T.**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: this is my second chapter, I made it longer because he first one was really short. I think I'm going to write every chapter in Tris' p.o.v, but I don't know yet. I hope you enjoy:)**

Tris' p.o.v.

I reach my hand into the net to pull the amity girl out of the net. She is tall, clearing my head by half a foot. She has pale skin with large blue-grey eyes, a small nose compared to her eyes with a spatter of freckles that reaches all the way out to her ears. "Name?" I ask once both her feet are firmly planted on the ground. "S-Sam" she stutters, still frazzled from jumping off a building. "Call it Four." I mutter in his general direction. "First jumper; Sam!" he yells into the crowd of dauntless packed around the net. Cheers go up just as the second jumper clears the gaping hole in the ceiling.

This time Tobias reaches into the net to pull out a handsome Erudite boy. "Name?" Tobias asks sternly looking the boy right in the eye and keeping a hand on his shoulder. "Josh" he spits at Tobias yanking his shoulder out of his hand. He spins on his heel to go stand next to Sam. I wonder why he would pick dauntless? He seems like he doesn't want to be here. I zone out as the next three initiates jump and Tobias asks their name. I awake from my stupor when Christina waves a hand in front of my face. "He's so hot!" she whisper-squeals into my ear pointing towards a tall, broad shouldered, dirty blonde boy. His lips stuck out in a permanent sneer_._ I predicted that he would be a trouble maker. Once Max whistled down from the top of the building, signaling that all the initiates had jumped; Tobias, Christina, Uriah and I started to lead the group of initiates down the passageway towards the Pit.

x.x.x

We reach the spot where the dauntless-borns separate from the transfers and stop abruptly. "This is where we separate." Tobias announces "All dauntless-born initiates are to go with Uriah and Christina. I assume you don't need a tour." Once the squeaking of Christina's sneakers had faded into the distance, I open my mouth to speak. "Are you single?" a deep husky voice asks from the center of the group. I feel Tobias stiffen next to me. I scan the crowd to see who asked, and my eyes land on one person. _Blonde Boy._ I saunter up to him looking him right in the eyes. "Why do you ask?" I say, my eyes finding his. "Because, you're…" I backhand him before he can get any farther into that sentence. I take my spot next to Tobias again. "any more questions?" I pause "good, now we can continue."

x.x.x

I push open the broad double-doors separating the net room from the Pit. Tobias told me that he would take the initiates back to their dorms, so I figured I would go to see Christina. Just as I was about to let myself into her apartment, I heard furious whispering right by the door. "…never say… feelings…asshole!" Uriah storms out the door, hitting my chin with his shoulder. He mutters an apology before storming away down the hall. "What happened there?" I ask tuning towards Christina. "He made _seven_ initiates _cry._ I told him to apologize but he said it toughens them." I look at her like she's crazy. "I can't imagine Uriah making anyone cry." I shake my head. "So," Christina says "did Four make anyone cry?" I shake my head "No, but I did slap someone when they asked me if I was single." Christina stares at me. "What? Who? Was Four there?" She prods. "It was that blonde guy; he almost said I was hot before I slapped him. Then I came here." She laughs as I walk away to head to Tobias's apartment.

**Don't forget to RnR before you go!**

**3 3 3**

**-sopho**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: IM SO SORRY! It feels like I haven't posted in a year! I think from now I'll post every other day. Anyways, I've has amazing feedback from you guys. Love you guys and hope you enjoy!**

I walk through the door of Tobias's apartment without bothering to knock. It might as well be our apartment, but I haven't told him I feel that way. I find him sitting at the desk in his bedroom, covered in paper work.

"What's this? I ask, smiling lightly at the sight of him fumbling with the papers in his lap.

"Backed-up work from the control room." He says matter-of-factly.

I walk over to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss the hollow of his jaw.

"Don't stay up too late." I whisper in his ear before slipping away to take a shower.

x.x.x

Tobias decides to join me in bed at around 1 o'clock. I'm still wide awake thinking about the initiates.

"Who do you think will come in first?" I ask Tobias, cuddling into his shoulder

"Sam" he says, without a second of hesitation

"Are you sure? Ashley seems like she'll be a good fighter." I say, referring to a blonde-haired, broad-shouldered girl from Erudite.

"Yeah," he replies, turning toward me. "But I'm almost sure Sam is divergent. The first section doesn't matter as long as you kick ass in the second and third."

I laugh lightly, but I'm too far gone to respond.

x.x.x

Tobias and I leave the apartment at 7:45. By the time we get to the training room, all but one of our initiates is there. _Him._ He was already making my life crappy and it was barely the second day. I was lost in Tris-land until I hear a gunshot. Tobias had seven shots in the center before I even knew where I was.

He was a thing of beauty. Every muscle in his body clenched just before he pulled the trigger. His face was wiped of all emotion, except for his eyes. They were bright, and round, and excited. And at that moment I was _pissed. _

Everything he did just made him more _perfect_. Everything he did made girls love him _even more_. Everything he did drove me _crazy._ I wonder if every other girl felt the _exact same way._

That thought was too much. "Enough!" I shout "Everybody pick up a gun and start shooting!" Tobias turns toward me with a stupid grin on his face. I rack my brain for something that would cut him down. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the light catch on dark blonde hair. I saunter over and plaster a fake flirtatious look on my face.

"You're holding it too low. Bring it up so it's in front of your face." I say, putting my hands over his and pushing the gun into the correct position.

"Thanks, Hun." He says winking

"My pleasure." I respond, grinning without letting it reach my eyes.

"Stop!" someone yells from the back of the room. I turn slowly to see Tobias, his fists clenched and a murderous look in his eyes.

**a/n: BAM! CLIFFHANGER! My brain is running dry. If you have an idea, please, please, PLEASE let me know.**

**Xoxo**

** -sopho**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I know its super short, but it's kind of a filler chapter I'll make sure the next one is long:0 school is backL don't hate me but I can't post as often now. Anyway I hope you enjoy !**

Tobias' p.o.v.

I turn toward Tris, grinning. The rush of adrenaline that rushes through me when I shoot makes my knees weak. It's an amazing feeling that I only get when shooting, or when I'm with her.

I look deep into her eyes, trying to find the excitement, love, and innocent-ness hiding behind their strange color. All I find is hatred and sorrow. She turns away from me, her eyes set on Hunter. As she walks toward him, I follow.

"You're holding it too low." She mutters in his ear "Bring it up so it's in front of your face." She covers his hands with her tiny ones without looking away from his face. Venom surges through my veins. I see his breathing falter when she touches him._ Oh, I didn't know it was that deep._ I gnash my teeth together, forcing myself to keep listening.

"Thanks, Hun." He says, winking. I bite my tongue to keep myself from lunging at him.

"My pleasure." She responds completely unfazed.

"Stop!" I yell, tasting blood on my lips

Tris' p.o.v

I move toward Tobias cautiously. I grab his hand and pull the gun from his fingers. "Dismissed!" I yell without letting my eyes leave his. The initiates scamper away, tripping over themselves to get out. I stare at him until he wraps his arms around me. Confused, I start to pull away but he just holds me tighter.

"I've gotten so overprotective" he mutters into my shoulder.

"No," I whisper into his ear "I was being stupid. I was mad at you for being perfect." When he laughs I feel his breath brush my ear.

He kisses my neck, moving up to my jaw and pausing at my ear. By the time he gets to my mouth, the initiates are starting to file in. A few clear their throats and look away. I pull away from him, smiling and turn towards the initiates.

**a/n: I'm running out of ideas. Even If you think it should rain fire, I will take it into consideration. **

**xxoo**

**-sopho**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I. Am. So. Sorry. I've been so busy with school lately and haven't been able to post. I'm not very happy with you guys either. I have almost 1000 views and only 14 followers. 14. Anyways don't leave without following! Hope you enjoy!**

Tris' p.o.v

Tobias and I walk hand-in-hand to the dining hall. We receive a few stares but it has gotten better in the past few weeks. Just after Tobias flips off an initiate for staring openly at us, Uriah comes sprinting around the corner.

"Christina wants to see you, Tris." He gasps.

"Why? Did something happen?" I ask nervously

"No, she's having some kind of shopping crisis."

I groan and laugh at the same time. I turn toward a smirking Tobias and mutter a goodbye. I follow Uriah down to the shopping center.

x.x.x

I hear a faint squealing coming from a store.

"Oh shit" I mutter under my breath. Uriah chuckles and puts on a brave face. I hold my breath as we walk through the doors

I look around to see a confusing scene unfolding. The store employees were standing in a corner looking nervous and occasionally glancing at the corner opposite theirs. I follow their gaze to see Christina in a ball against the wall with Marlene. I walk over slowly trying to keep my footsteps as silent as possible. I see Marlene's shoulders shake with silent laughter. I shoot her a questioning look, but she just shrugs. I sit down next to Christina and curl up into an identical ball.

"What's up?" I ask her taking her hand. She looks at me with wide eyes.

"I just had an epiphany. I want to get married. Right now." Uriah coughs to cover his laugh and Marlene's shoulders shake even harder.

"Do you want me to go get Will?" I ask trying to hide my smile.

"Yes. Please." She says shakily still wide-eyed. The second my foot is out the door of the shop, Uriah and I laugh until our stomachs ache and tears are streaming down our faces. I bid him good luck and start to walk to Chris and Will's shared apartment.

x.x.x

Just as I turn the corner of their hallway, thick arms wrap around me, a bag is placed over my head, and a rope is wrapped around my neck.

x.x.x

I wake to a dimly lit room with a person standing over me. I flinch. That blonde hair is unmistakable.

**a/n: if you have any ideas that you are willing to share, You can leave a comment or PM me!**

**xoox**

** -sopho**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: let me start by thanking supernaturalcreatures-arehot for giving me the idea for this chapter! You saved me so thanks! Anyways I've been busy lately so I'm not posting as much as I'd like to. If you have any ideas leave a review or pm me! Hope you enjoy!**

**p.s. i know its really short. it's knda last-minute.**

Tris's p.o.v

A worried look is on hunter's face.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to squeeze you so tight"

"Why did you kidnap me?" still confused severely.

"I wanted to talk to you. This was the only way I could get you to."

"You have five minutes" I say, realizing that I was in the initiates dorms.

He starts to ask me questions about initiation, about abnegation, about my friends, about my job. Once he sees that I've warmed up, he starts to crack jokes. And he's _really_ funny. Before I know it I'm rolling on the ground at every one of his jokes. When he tells me a particularly funny one about Eric, Tobias walks in.

Tobias's p.o.v

"I'll just go make sure she's with Christina." I mutter to myself. I have one foot out the door before I realize that I have no idea where she went. After a few seconds I decide to go to Christina's apartment rather than head down to the pit.

I knock at a familiar-ish door. I hear rustling and muttering before the door opens wide to reveal a frazzled-looking Christina.

"Hey Four." She says, with a confused look forming on her face "what's up?"

"Is Tris here?" I ask, peering over her shoulder.

"No, she was supposed to go get Will for me, but he never showed. We figured she blew us off to be with you."

Panic surges through me as I mutter something about goodbye in Christina's direction. I hurry off towards Zeke and Uriah's apartment. Uriah opens the door and tells me he hasn't seen Tris since she left to get Will. I sprint to Marlene and Lynn's to check with them. Marlene says no and Lynn just gives me the finger.

I rack my brain for any place she could be. The last two places I haven't checked are the initiate's dorms and the chasm. I sprint as fast as I can to the dorms. I open the door carefully to see her lying on the floor shaking with a grin on her face.

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to follow before you leave! **

**ooxx**

** -sopho**


End file.
